


Secrets Kept Hidden

by WillowTailBreeze



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Avengers Wolf, Avengers wolves, Multi, Shifters, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Wolves, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: What If the upstate Compound for the team was surrounded by forest for a different reason other than safety and security?What If It was because the team happened to have a secret hidden from the publics peering eyes?What If that secret happened to be that they could transform Into something wild..like a wolf?





	1. Chapter 1

Paws thudded against forest ground. Tall, wild and untamed grass being squashed under nimble, large, quick sets of paws. A dark brown, almost black, furred wolf with hazel golden eyes ran with long fur pressed against Its body. Ears pressed back, mouth open and tail loose. Running alongside the larger wolf, was a smaller one with raven black fur with tips of silver here and there throughout Its pelt. Its brown, hazel eyes were locked In front of them. Leaping over a fallen log In their path, the larger wolf slowed to a stop In front of a small river. The smaller wolf skidded to a halt before shaking out Its pelt. The two took a short break to catch their breath and get some water. The forest’s peaceful, quiet noise was broken as a sharp yet low howl split through the air coming from the direction the two wolves came from. The brown wolf rose Its muzzle, followed by the small black wolf and replied with their own howls. Turning towards the direction they came, both wolves broke out Into a run. Heading back the way they came.

Upon reaching the tree line, both wolves walked behind a large tree where two sets of folded clothes lay hidden under roots. Bones cracked, fur shifted and retracted, limbs rearranging themselves to fit a human’s appearance. The brown wolf shifted to that of a human male reaching five feet eleven Inches. Dark brown styled hair, a goatee and hazel golden eyes. The smaller black wolf had shifted to that of a human male around five feet nine Inches with curly black hair and dark brown eyes with hints of hazel. The taller male got dressed, a laugh escaping when the shorter one Indicated for him to turn around so he could get dressed. But he obeyed, out of respect.

“Come on Banner, we’ve all seen you naked.” Snickered the hazel eyed male. “Not something to be proud of, Tony..” Grumbled the other and dressed quickly. When allowed to turn around, Tony’s face adorned a smirk. “Brucie, you transform from Green Bean to you after missions.” He reminded, clapping his left hand onto the shorter male’s shoulder. “Besides, Its nothing I haven’t seen before.” He whispered. Bruce’s face flushed red and a low growl escaped him. “Tony!” He yelped In embarrassment. Tony broke out Into laughter, taking his hand off Bruce’s shoulder and running ahead. Bruce gave chase.

Tony ran across an open area, up a hill and to a white building with a lot of glass. The building looked modern and advanced, on the side was a giant ‘A’ surrounded by a circle. Glass doors slid open upon Tony’s arrival and the dark haired male slid Into a communal living space. A flatscreen TV mounted on a wall and couches In an almost circle shape with a table In between. Chairs and bookshelves around as well. Tony squeaked In surprise when Bruce jumped on his back, sending both males tumbling to the floor below. Tony, however, would never admit aloud such a noise had escaped him. Tony wriggled about, rolling over so he had Bruce pinned with his back. Bruce let out a quiet, playful growl and pulled Tony’s hair. Tony let a gasp out, giving Bruce the advantage to roll both back over and sat on Tony’s back, keeping him down. “Big bad Beta, huh?” Bruce teased. A growl rumbled within Tony’s throat, but It wasn’t threatening at all.

A throat being cleared made both look upwards. There, a buff, tanned male with golden blond hair styled to the side stood with his arms crossed. He wore a blue t-shirt and dark jeans. Sky blue eyes staring the two down. Bruce smiled sheepishly, averting his gaze from the taller male’s. The blond rose an eyebrow at the twos position. Bruce stood up and jumped off of Tony. “Sorry, Alpha.” He whispered, eyes still averted. Tony chuckled, pushing himself to stand. “Well would you look at that, Mr Alpha decides to show!” He grinned. The blond shook his head, a small smile twitching at his lips. “Stark, do I want to know what you two were doing?” He teased. Tony smirked, looking to a now shy Bruce. “Playing around.” He answered. 

“We all know what that leads to!” Yelled a voice from above, preferably, the vent system. “Your damn right, Barton! And get out of my vents!” Yelled Tony, looking up. The male above laughed. “Make me! And get a room, Tony, Bruce!” The voice started going further down the room. “I do have a room.” Tony called. “Then use It for once!” “Now where’s the fun In that?” Tony winked at Bruce, before turning back to the blond.

The blond looked amused, yet Irritated at the same time. “So why’d you call us from our run, Cap?” Tony hummed In question, shifting his weight to his left foot. “Alert from our allies tells us that a couple rogues or loners have been spotted around Manhattan and Queens.” Reported the blond male. Bruce tilted his head. “As long as they don’t try and ambush us and or attack Innocents, we have no reason to really worry, Steve.” He said calmly. Steve sighed, nodding. “I just wanted you guys to keep an open eye. I’ll Inform the rest.” He turned to leave. “The last thing we need are more Incidents.” He muttered to himself before leaving the room, most likely to go Inform the rest of the pack.

Tony turned to Bruce, grabbed the brunet’s arm and dragged him off down a hall. “Time to do SCIENCE!” He cheered excitedly. Bruce laughed at Tony’s enthusiasm. “And keep It quiet this time!” Barton called from above them. “No promises, Clint!” Bruce giggled, being pulled Into a lab by Tony. Glass doors sliding shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t long before Steve had called a pack meeting. All six members gathering In one of the conference rooms In the giant building.

Tony sauntered In, looking over the others who sat there, he was the last to show. “Late as always, Stark.” Commented the only female In the room. A redhead with shoulder length, wavy hair and bright emerald eyes. “I like to call It being fashionably late, Nat.” Tony grinned, making his way to a chair In between Bruce and a muscular male even taller than Steve with golden blond hair that reached his shoulders and silver armor on.

Steve clapped his hands, getting the attention of every member In the room. Ten sets of eyes trained on him; Hazel gold, brown hazel, emerald green, grayish blue and sea blue staring Into sky blue. “Alright, I’ve called you all here In regards to an alert I’ve recently gotten hold of,” He started off, everyone deafeningly silent as they listened. Steve clearly had a lot of power over them. His sky blue eyes scanned over them. “As of currently, our allies have caught wind of the fresh scent of a few rogues around Manhattan and Queens. They aren’t a threat as of now, but I’d advise you all to keep your ears and eyes open when out, especially In the forest and public.” He paused to take a breath, “Rogues will normally not attack In public, but most rogues are known to go feral after being cast from their pack. So, please, be careful.”

The others nodded. “I’ll be sending the scouts out during early morning, after lunch and at dark.” Steve watched every one. “Take your normal route, but be alert and double check. If anything suspicious comes up, report It to me.” Steve halted to see If anyone was to question his decision. “Tony, you’ll be alternating with Natasha or Clint so they don’t get as tired. Thor, you’re still on hunting duty but will have me, Tony or one of the scouts to accompany you.” Steve Informed.

Everyone nodded, waiting for further Instructions. When Steve dismissed them, the five stood up to exit the room. 

 

Later In the day, Inside the lab, both scientists are hard at work. Conversing lightly with one another as they work through equations and Ideas on projects and upgrades on suits.

But off In the forest, a red furred wolf with black, brown and white running through Its coat with emerald green eyes trotted next to a slightly taller wolf. The other wolf had light, hazel-grey brown fur with a white underbelly and grays and blacks also running throughout Its fur. Grayish blue eyes standing out against the timber coat.

The two wolves trotted alongside each other, occasionally sniffing at the ground. The sun was setting and with the tall trees shadowing them, It made It look much darker. With their keen sense of smell and hearing, they were able to pick up on faint tracks of another of their kind. One not In their pack. Senses going on alert, body tensing and fur bristling, both made a silent agreement to track the scent that had wandered Into their territory.

The scent lead a bit further Into their territory, the trail became stronger near a large rock. Silent as ever, both wolves split up, circling the rock. The red furred wolf released a yelp as a larger weight fell on top of It, pinning It to the forest floor below. A snarl rumbled within the attacker’s throat. Front legs holding down the red wolf, but what was off was one leg, the left one, was completely made of metal. The wolf the red one had come with, barreled Into the attacker’s side, throwing them off.

The metal legged wolf threw the other one off, growling as It stood. Larger than both pack wolves. The scent of It proved It a loner, with an old scent, like an ancient book.

All three wolves stood at a stand off, growling, fur bristling and muscles tensed. That was, until It was made evident the larger attacker had an open wound on Its left side. Most likely from the blue gray eyed one barreling Into them, jaws open. Blood seeped through the cut and tainted the pure black fur. Dark blue eyes revealed pain for a second before disappearing Into a secured, blank expression.

Both pack wolves zeroed In on the Injured one, growling and snapping their jaws at Its ankles. The wolf had come Into their territory and was to answer to their alpha. The Injured attacker was clearly In no position to fight back and obeyed their snapping jaws and started moving. Being forcefully guided deeper Into the territory.

 

When near the tree line, both pack wolves shifted back. Revealing Natasha, the red headed woman and Clint, the dirty blond male. They turned towards their captive. “Shift.” Growled out Natasha, a demand. The Injured wolf stared at her before motioning with Its muzzle to the wound. The wolf was being prevented the ability to shift due to said wound. Clint and Natasha looked to one another. Clint nodded, reaching a hand up to a little circle In his ear. He pressed on It before speaking. “Anyone on comms?” A answer came through In the form of Steve’s voice, “Yes, what do you need Barton?” “We found a loner within our territory. The rogue Is wounded and cannot shift back.” Clint reported. “I’ll get Banner, you and Natasha meet us up by the lower training field.”

Clint and Natasha, both hearing what Steve had told them to do, stood at both sides of the wolf. Leading It towards the lower training field. Which was mainly used for archery practice or as a shooting range.

Upon arrival, Steve and Bruce both stood there. Bruce with a first aid kit and Steve with a hardened look In his eyes. Natasha made a low growl to the Injured wolf, daring him to make a move as they stepped back to allow Bruce to come forwards to treat the wound the wolf obtained.

Steve took one look at the wounded, metal legged wolf and sniffed the air. Recognition shining In his sky blue eyes. “Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky? What’s he doing here?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week, the afternoon patrol was just returning. This patrol consisted of Natasha, Tony and Clint.

Natasha stretched, shaking her fur out as she stood, a yawn escaping her. “Steve really has us working our tails off here.” She muttered, looking to her two pack mates. Tony gave a nod of his head In agreement. “Why did we have to set the traps for the hunters? Couldn’t they have done that themselves?” Huffed Clint. “Wait.. Nat and I are hunters as well... Shit.” He blinked In realization.

Tony gave a snort, letting his body shift back. “Early dementia, Barton?” He teased as he dressed, eyeing the timber wolf. The wolf gave a growl, Its form shifting back as well. “As If, you’d get It before me.” Clint huffed. Natasha had shifted back, her back turned to both males. Tony subconsciously seemed to step In front of her turned back, to protect her from peering eyes. Clint turned his head, eyes averted from the subtle glare he was being given by his higher up.

Once Natasha turned around, fully dressed, she resisted the urge to laugh at what she saw. The three started their trek back up to the compound. “Did anyone realize how fast Bucky was accepted Into the pack?” Natasha brought up, Tony hummed. “Yeah, Steve barely even consulted me on his acceptance.” He added In. “He Is Steve’s old war buddy, but he’s an ex HYDRA agent.” Clint muttered In agreement, glancing to them. “A lot can change In a year, even more can change In the years they’ve been apart. Just be careful, I don’t trust him.” Natasha warned the two. “Neither do I.” Both Tony and Clint said In unison.

The three had made It up the hill. “Anyways, I’ve got a date with my lab.” Tony chirped, lighting up. Clint gave a quiet snort of amusement. “Will Bruce be Involved In this ‘date’?” He smirked. Tony rolled his eyes, gently shoving the other male. “Like you need to know.” Natasha hummed In amusement at the two’s banter. The redhead trailed her hand down Tony’s arm, before beginning to walk off, hips swaying. Tony bit his tongue, looking anywhere but the retreating Natasha. He then began walking towards the door leading to the compound. “See ya, Barton!” He called over his shoulder. “Try not to be too loud!” Clint called back jokingly.

 

If Tony didn’t have a reputation and Image to keep, He would’ve been skipping his way to his and Bruce’s lab like he was doing mentally. Excitement and hidden glee tugged at him to try and make him get to his lab faster.

“Stark. I need to talk to you.” Came Steve’s voice as he entered the hallway. Tony halted, resisting the urge to sigh, and turned around. “Yes, my dear, lovely alpha?” He spoke a bit too sarcastically. “What Is so Important you must Interrupt my time with Bruce?” Tony had the urge to place his hands on his hips and stare his alpha down, but even he knew that’d be pushing his luck and he’d end up In a submissive state.

Steve fixated his glare on his beta, unimpressed with the heavy sarcasm he was getting. “You forgot to set a trap for the hunters.” He answered. “Wait, what? We were just out there setting traps.” Tony blinked, confused. “I’m talking about the traps along the south border.” Steve gave a small growl. Tony flinched slightly. “But why me? Can’t you just send out another of the patrol?” He would never admit his tone was borderline whining. Steve Growled. “Stop your whining. It was your job, you forgot to do It. Go fix It.” He ordered, staring down the hazel golden eyed beta male. Tony averted his gaze from the Intensive stare he was getting, his Instincts kicking In and putting him In a submissive state. “Fine, Just don’t go all alpha male on me.” Tony joked. Steve blew air out of his nose, breezing past Tony. “And do It right for once.” He growled quietly In his ear.

Tony began walking towards the back of the compound. Stopping before he left the compound, he looked up. “Hey, J?” He called. “Yes, Sir?” His personalized AI answered In return. “Could you Inform Bruce I’ll be a bit late.” “Of course, Sir. And If Dr Banner gets curious?” JARVIS asked. “Tell him I’m doing the alpha’s errands.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Alright.” JARVIS went silent and Tony exited the compound.

Tony reached the forest line, shifting behind a tree. The dark brown, almost black, furred wolf took off towards the south border, where the patrol starts off first usually. Tony planned to get this done quickly so he had time with Bruce In the lab.

 

Bucky was sat on the couch, reading a book, In the common room. He had paid barely any attention when Tony had walked through the back door. He assumed It was for a run.

His read rose when footsteps were heard approaching him, when he recognized the scent as Steve’s he relaxed. Marking the page he was reading mentally, Bucky closed said book and laid It down on the coffee table.

Steve folded his arms over the back of the couch, smiling down at Bucky. “Hey.” He greeted. Bucky looked up. “Hey,” He answered In response. “Do you need something?” He questioned. Steve shook his head. “What, am I not allowed to say hello to my best friend?” He joked. Bucky’s lips twitched up Into a smile. “Most people usually want something. I know you do, Steve, so what Is It?” “You just have to trust me If I don’t tell you.” Was Steve’s answer. Bucky rolled his eyes playfully. “Whatever you say, alpha.” He hummed, putting a lot of sarcastic emphasis on the word ‘alpha’. “Oh fuck you.” Steve laughed, shoving him lightly before standing up straight. Bucky winked, “You wish.” Grinning at the blond. Steve started walking away. “You’re an ass!” He called over his shoulder. “I always am!” Bucky chirped back.

Bucky reached down and picked his book back up, he turned his head to the left and caught a fast glimpse of red hair. He thought nothing of It and turned back towards his book to continue reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, things are starting to pick up pace!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a slow update, also more of a slow, filler chapter. But hey, things’ll get more Interesting soon enough!

It was almost two hours before Tony made his way back towards the tree line that lead Into the grounds surrounding the compound.

A huff escaped his jaws, ears falling against his skull In Irritation. He hadn’t forgot to set any traps. He had checked all traps and even reset some that he noticed weren’t set properly. ‘Most likely Bucky.’ He thought, small resentment for the larger wolf growing.

When shifted and dressed, Tony began heading towards the compound. Stopping, he tilted his head as he thought over what he did. He hadn’t forgot to set a trap, right? He hadn’t skipped over It by accident? Shaking his head, he pushed that thought away. He was sure he had set all traps.

Tony came back to reality when he realized Natasha walking towards him. “Hey.” She calmly greeted with a smile. Tony returned the smile. “Hey beautiful.” He greeted, wrapping an arm around her waist as they started heading for the compound. “What’re you doing out here? Waiting for me?” He asked, grinning down at her. Natasha hummed, “Maybe I was waiting for another guy.” She smirked. Tony let out a snort. “Uh huh, like Clint?” Natasha tilted her head, thinking. “Maybe.” She responded. “As If, he’s as ugly as a rat.” Tony joked, earning a slap on the arm from Natasha.

“You love me,” Tony grinned, squeezing her arm gently. “Sadly.” Natasha smiled Innocently, leaning Into him. Tony fake gasped, placing his free hand over his heart. “Oh, okay. I’ll just go love Bruce.” His tone was overly dramatic and he was fighting back a smile. He let go of Natasha, going to walk ahead of her.

Natasha grabbed ahold of Tony’s wrist, pulling him back towards her. She spun him around to face her. “Ooh, dominant Nat.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows, smirking down at the shorter redhead. Nat leaned up, placing a kiss on his lips. “You know It.” She hummed In reply. “Now, speaking of Bruce, let’s go find him.” Natasha dragged Tony by the wrist. “I haven’t seen the curly haired cutie all day!” Tony chirped excitedly. “Then lets go!” Natasha grinned, taking off running, Tony’s hand In hers.

The two ran through the halls, heading towards the lab Tony and Bruce shared.

When the two burst through the lab doors, Bruce jumped a foot In the air. He turned his head towards them, a hand over his heart. “Holy hell.” He breathed out. Tony grinned, letting go of Natasha’s hand snd skipping over to the scientist. Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist, hugging him tightly. “Brucie! I haven’t seen you all day!” He chirped excitedly. Bruce let out a squeak of surprise, cheeks turning red. “Hey, Tony.” He greeted softly.

Tony kissed Bruce’s cheek before retracting his arms from around Bruce’s waist. “Anything new, love?” He asked, genuinely curious. “Just healing serums Steve wanted.” Bruce sighed, giving a small smile to the two.

Natasha walked over, leaning up and giving both a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed their wrists. “Steve’s been on all our tails lately, come on, I demand cuddles.” She giggled, dragging them.

Natasha dragged the two over to a couch over In the corner, she flopped onto It. Dragging both males down. Tony curled up at one side of Natasha, Bruce at her other side. Natasha hummed In satisfaction, glad to have both of her lovers at her sides. “You’re both adorable.” She whispered. “You love us.” Tony smiled, snuggling up under her arm. Natasha kissed Bruce’s head then Tony’s. “You’re right, I do.”

Bruce was already half asleep, his head resting In Natasha’s lap as he fell Into the hands of sleep. Tony sat next to Natasha, curled up under her arm.

 

Steve made his way towards the conference room, or board room as some called It. It happened to be just past lunch now and he had a patrol to send out. A smirk twitched at his lips, but he managed to keep a straight face.

Walking Into the board room, he sat down In his chair. “JARVIS, could you call Natasha, Bucky and Clint In here?” He questioned the AI. “Of course, Alpha Rogers.” JARVIS replied calmly as usual.

 

“Miss Romanova, Alpha Rogers wishes for you to come to the board room.” JARVIS spoke up In the lab, startling Bruce awake and bringing Tony and Natasha to attention.

Tony growled, wrapping an arm around Natasha’s. “JARVIS, would you be so kind to tell Steve to fuck off?” He asked In a bittersweet tone. Bruce and Natasha both started laughing, or giggling In Bruce’s case. “As you wish, sir.” JARVIS replied, almost sounding unsure.

Tony glanced at his two lovers. “What? All I told him was to fuck off.” He smiled Innocently. Bruce shook his head. “Steve might not be so happy with you later,” The curly haired scientist giggled. Tony smirked. “I’ll deal with him, no worries.” He assured. Nat sighed. “I should probably go before he comes down here himself.”

Bruce sat up, off her lap. Tony unwillingly let go of her arm. “Love you,” Both Tony and Bruce said In unison. Natasha smiled. “Love you too.” The redhead then stood and made her way towards the exit of the lab.

Once the redhead was gone, Tony dragged Bruce by the waist onto his lap. He nuzzled his face Into the male’s neck. “Tony, I should get back to work..” Bruce tried to argue. Tony shook his head. “Just relax for a bit longer, Brucie.” He hummed, tightening his arms around him. Bruce let a sigh out, resting his head back onto the genius’ shoulder. “Just a few more minutes, then I really have to get back to work, Okay?” He attempted to compromise. “Alright, fine.” Tony agreed reluctantly.

 

Steve sat back In his chair, clasping his hands together as Bucky, Clint and Natasha filter In. When the three sat down, he jumped straight to the point. “I’m sending you three on an early patrol today. I feel It’s Important to break up routine and to keep you all awake and on your game. You’ll be starting on the south border like normal.” He Instructed. “You know what to do. Clint, Natasha, you get to show Bucky the ropes. Dismissed.” He dismissed them after speaking.

The three got up, heading out towards the back door to the field. Afternoon patrol was now In full swing.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky, Natasha and Clint all shifted when close to the tree line.

Bucky shifted Into that of a large, black wolf with a metal leg. Clint turned Into his grey-brown timber wolf and Natasha shifted Into her ginger-red wolf shift.

Clint shook his fur out, “Why send us out now? Why not later?” He huffed. Bucky turned his head to look at him. “Because If rogues get used to the routine, they can outsmart us.” He pointed out, flicking his tail. Natasha rolled her eyes at their bickering. “The only rogue we’ve had come around Is you, now come on.”

The she wolf then bolted ahead of them, focused on the trails as they ventured deeper Into their forest territory. Bucky and Clint quickly trailed after her, keeping alert.

Natasha was In the zone, focused to the point she didn’t realize the trap out of place. Her left paw laid on the ground softly. The bear trap snapped shut around her foreleg and the she wolf struggled to hold back a whine of pain.

Clint tilted his head, staying alert In case of possible rogues around. Bucky trotted forwards, sniffing at the trap. It smelt of their pack. “What’s this doing here?” He questioned, looking to Clint out of the corner of his eye. “Its out of place, that trap shouldn’t be there.” Clint explained calmly, hackles raising. “It smells only of our pack.” Bucky sighed, quickly thinking of a plan. “Clint, run back to the compound. Get Steve. Howling will only alert any possible Intruders of our presence.” He ordered.

Clint hesitated for a second, but nodded his head. Spinning around, the timber wolf darted off back Into the dense forest. Heading back towards the compound.

Bucky stood at Natasha’s side, as protection. Natasha sniffed the air. It was clear, only their pack scent.

 

Clint ran up the hill, not even caring to shift forms. The timber wolf skidded Into the common room, struggling to get a grip on the hardwood flooring.

Steve stood up abruptly at the male’s panicked entrance. He approached the wolf. “What happened?” He demanded. Clint, knowing he couldn’t communicate verbally, decided to play a game of charades. He lifted his left front paw and proceeded to snap his jaws shut around It. Steve seemed to understand his message because the alpha ran towards the back door, shifting mid run.

Clint spun on the flooring, sprinting after the golden blond wolf. Heading for the south border where Bucky and Natasha were.

 

Steve padded up to the two, ears up and alert, fur bristling. “What happened?” He questioned sternly, looking around for something to open the trap with. “Trap was out of place.” Bucky answered. “No signs of rogues, just our pack.” Clint panted as he halted.

Steve grabbed a stick, he jammed It In between the teeth of the trap. Yanking It towards him, the trap yielded and opened after some effort. “You two help her back to the compound.” He ordered, turning to spin around and run back towards the compound. Forcing down a growl.

 

Steve burst Into the lab, shifted back and dressed. “Stark!” He growled, anger rolling off of him.

Tony slowly turned around from where he was working. “Yes?” He cautiously asked, wondering If Steve was finally here to get him for his comment earlier. “Hall. Now.” Said alpha snarled.

Tony shared a glance with Bruce, but stood up. The engineer started towards the door, following Steve out Into the hallway.

 

Steve had lead the beta male Into the board room, slamming the door shut behind them. He stared Tony down. “Did you move or reset any traps?” He spoke calmly, too calmly. “I reset some, but didn’t move any... why?” He asked cautiously.

Steve took a dangerous step closer to the male. “Because there was a trap out of place, with no signs of Intruders, and Natasha got Injured. You were the one resetting traps.” He snarled. The brunet averted his eyes. Biting back a whimper, the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Natasha. “Shit.. I must’ve accidentally moved one.” The beta muttered, keeping his eyes down and away from Steve’s hard, Icy glare.

Steve fought down the urge to slap the male across the face. “Do not be so reckless, like you usually are, Stark.” He snarled the name, waving him off. “They’ll be back any minute now.” He Informed. “Oh, and when I tell you to do something, do It right for once.” He growled.

Tony turned, making his way quickly out of the room to get away from Steve’s anger.

 

Bucky and Clint stood at either side of Natasha, helping the she wolf back to the compound. Natasha leaned on Clint, limping as she kept her left foreleg up.

When the three got back to the compound, Bruce quickly got Natasha to the medical wing. Bucky and Clint shifted back and headed Inside, to get further orders from Steve.

 

Tony headed down to the medical wing to check on Natasha. Upon entering, he smiled sheepishly at Natasha. “Sorry, the trap was my fault.. I must have moved It by accident.” He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

Natasha gave him a soft smile, wincing as Bruce treated her wound. “It’s not your fault, Tony. Don’t blame yourself, okay?” She asked softly. Tony nodded, although he didn’t feel as If her words were true.

Natasha grabbed his wrist with her right hand, dragging him down and pecking him on the lips. “I don’t blame you, so do stop stressing.” She said softly, but with a stern undertone to It. Tony sighed, giving her a small, unsure, smile.

Tony pulled away, smiling at Bruce as the male finished up his work. His phone vibrated In his pocket before ringing. He dug It out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID, he turned and walked away from the two. Answering It.

“Pepper?” Tony asked, placing a hand In his pocket.

“Tony? Have you looked at the news?” Came Pepper’s voice, an undertone of fear and worry. “No, why?” Tony hummed, glancing at the wall as he thought over things. “There was.. an attack from rogues.. In Queens..” Pepper’s voice shook. “N-Now I know you wouldn’t do It.. you’re not a rogue. Nor are you feral.” She reassured him.

Tony hummed, letting her know he was still listening. He put his phone on speaker, playing around with his watch as he placed his phone on the closest table. He brought up the news on a hologram. His eyes widened at what he saw.

“Pep.. please tell me what I’m seeing Isn’t true..” Tony whispered, loud enough for his former PA to hear. “An attack near Midtown high? Yeah..” Pepper trailed off, a shaky sigh escaping her.

“Tony, please.. please go check on Peter.” Pepper pleaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Is Peter okay?! Let’s hope so..

**Author's Note:**

> First book on AO3, woo!


End file.
